


【堂良】【ABO】你好啊，先生⑩中

by mengxi233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengxi233/pseuds/mengxi233





	【堂良】【ABO】你好啊，先生⑩中

　　孟鹤堂看着自己家孩子直勾勾的眼神也是要笑出声了，也不脱完穿着内裤就双手抱胸站在床边看着周九良。几束夕阳穿过窗帘之间的缝隙投射在孟鹤堂脚下和身上。周九良感觉孟鹤堂就像一颗春药，而自己早就沉溺其中，好像自己的内裤更湿了。

　　等了会发现孟鹤堂没了动作，周九良有点急了，也不管什么脸面问题了，就撑起身体想要去触碰这颗春药。许是孟鹤堂也克制不住了，在周九良撑起身体时，就像饿虎扑食一样又将刚刚离床几公分的人再次压会被子中。周九良浴衣也因为这几下大动作敞的更开了几分，胸前的红樱在浴衣中若隐若现，恍的孟鹤堂眼花。

　　被压会床上的周九良也因为孟鹤堂浓郁的信息素失了神智，甚至都没有发现自己已经被扒的只剩内裤了

　　。孟鹤堂凑近在周九良耳边沙哑着嗓音像危险的美人鱼诱惑着船员一般吐息到“九良，你好可爱啊。”

　　周九良突然想起前不久那个荒唐的春梦，结合现实不由的笑出声。孟鹤堂一愣，自己说话很搞笑吗？

　　“先生，你之前也这样说，我那次都被吓醒了。”周九良心直口快，说完才一愣，完了说秃噜嘴了。孟鹤堂自然懂什么意思，原来周九良做了自己的春梦啊。

　　“那乖九良告诉我，我都在梦里对你干了什么啊”孟鹤堂蛊惑着周九良，同时用微凉的手指开始在周九良脖子后的腺体处轻轻的摩挲。周九良因为孟鹤堂的动作又开始低低的喘息。“乖孩子说出来，说出来我就让你舒服好不好”孟鹤堂就像调皮的孩子拿到了新玩具一样，非要获得认同感，逼九良开口求自己。

　　“先…生，不要…在捉弄我了”周九良红着脸拒绝着

　　“那九良告诉我，你想要什么啊”孟鹤堂开始在微微发烫的腺体用指甲轻轻的刮蹭。

　　周九良没想到孟鹤堂会这样为难自己，平时自己一个眼神就什么给自己安排好了，怎么就今天碰了壁，越想越不顺心，越想越难过，顺带因为发情期熏的头脑的疼痛和后穴无尽的空虚逼的周九良开始哭泣，先是大颗大颗的眼泪从眼睛涌出来，渐渐开始抽泣。

　　孟鹤堂一看玩过了，连忙把孩子抱进怀里

　　“好了九良，别哭了，我不逗你了，不逗了”低头在哭泣的小人儿的腺体上留下一个又一个的吻痕。

　　“额…嗯…你别碰…别碰那…难受”周九良无法描述出那过电一般的快感，只能一直推脱。

　　“九良，乖孩子，我可以做标记吗？”孟鹤堂把鼻子埋在九良的肩窝里，低声问道。像是请求，又像是自言自语。

　　“听…听先生的”周九良也无力反对了，他现在满脑袋都是想要孟鹤堂狠狠的操弄自己。

　　孟鹤堂得到了确切的回答，找到红胀的腺体，先是轻吻，然后用牙齿轻轻的咬嗜，微微粗糙的舌头时不时舔舐着腺体，鼻尖是越来越浓郁的艾草的气息。周九良紧紧握住孟鹤堂胳膊，以此来缓解情欲的吞噬。

　　“先…先生”周九良实在忍受不了这种漫长的撩拨，颤着音喊出声。

　　瞬间孟鹤堂对着腺体狠狠咬下去，腺体破裂渗出的血珠被孟鹤堂一一舔舐干净，而周九良感觉孟鹤堂的信息素顺着腺体到达自己每一个细胞，像是一阵火烧起来，不知觉的呻吟出声。

　　做了标记的孟鹤堂感觉周九良的信息素在疯狂的撩拨自己的神经，想狠狠的蹂躏他，想让他在自己身下放肆的哭泣。

　　周九良难耐的双腿夹紧，渴望得到一些缓解，而一只微凉稍稍粗糙的手探到内裤边缘，手指一个一个的突破布料的阻隔，一把握住挺立的物件，慢慢揉弄。甚至用食指粗粝的刮蹭着敏感的小孔，逼的它吐出湿咸的体液。

　　周九良难耐的呜咽出声“先…先生…我难受…”

　　“要快一点还是慢一点”孟鹤堂翻身把人压到身下，低头在白皙的胸膛上找到点点红樱，鼻息喷洒在肌肤上泛起淡淡粉色，含住一颗红樱，引的一阵急促的喘息。

　　“快…快一点…”

　　“好”带着恶趣味，在那个勃发的地方狠狠的揉搓了一把。

　　周九良随即做出来最真实的反应，双眼迷离的望着做坏事的人。

　　孟鹤堂浅笑着把手抽出来，张开五指带着，在周九良眼前停了一下，又放到嘴边挑逗的舔了一下。

　　Omega甜美的气息，浓郁且诱人。起身手指搭在内裤边，落在脚下，巨大的物件就这么弹出，挺立在两人之间。

　　湿哒哒内裤被一把扯掉，内裤的边缘刮过阴茎染上水色，连带着一条淫荡的银线，把两条笔直柔韧的腿推高，深红色的肉穴就这么大大咧咧的暴露出来，许是突然受到寒冷，在不停的收缩。用手指探进去，紧致且温暖，当手指要退出时还紧紧包裹住入侵者，挤出一些淫液。

　　“这么湿了啊”孟鹤堂一改温柔的样子，强势且不容拒绝。

　　“别…别说……”周九良早就忍耐不得，他现在只想要被更粗更有力的东西狠狠操干。

　　“自己抱好，我要进去这里”又增加了一根手指，在湿泞的肉穴中探索，摸到平滑的一处，狠狠按下去，身下人尖叫出声“啊！…别…不行…那就不行”逼出几滴眼泪，消失在发间。

　　“自己抱好”Alpha的命令让情欲占据理智的Omega难以拒绝，颤颤巍巍伸出手抱住大腿，露出后穴，任人来采。

　　“腿，再开大点”孟鹤堂一句命令，周九良也是立马照做。“很好，是个乖孩子，给你点奖励”说罢就把巨大的肉刃抵在湿湿的肉穴上，一点一点挤进去。

　　“啊…嗯…太…太大了…疼，呃…先生…疼”九良想要逃离却被人死死压制住。

　　也不在意这一点小小的抵抗，猛的一插到底，温暖紧致的感觉让人难以自拔，先是缓缓动两下，发现Omega的身体早就准备好了，才开始大开大合，沉甸甸的睾丸重重的打在臀部，啪啪的声音在空间里扩散。

　　“别…先…啊…生…别那…嗯…么…快…”被人不断顶到身体深处无法完整说完一句话，只有断断续续的呻吟。

　　恶意的慢下速度，刚刚升腾起的情欲突然被停住，无处发泄，艰难的睁开眼睛，看到孟鹤堂戏谑的眼神。

　　“九良，到底是快点还是慢点”又故意猛顶两下，次次戳在前列腺上，让小九良愉快的吐出更多爱液。

　　“开口求我，我就让你舒服”沙哑的声音像羽毛，骚扰着在情绪里的人，诱惑着让人堕落。

　　“先生…我…我要…啊……快点，快点…额…拜托…先生……狠狠…狠狠操我…”再也承受不了这闹人的情欲了，哭泣着请求着，换来更加猛烈的撞击。被肉穴挤出来爱液因为太过于猛烈的撞击变成了白色的泡沫，显的一片淫荡。

　　孟鹤堂的双手也不闲，揉搓着胸前小小的红樱，引的其肿胀，像个红果后，又用牙齿咬住拉扯，在卷入口中吮吸。

　　得不到爱抚的阴茎只能在施虐者的小腹摩擦，低落的爱液粘在毛发上，弄到下身一片狼藉，但还是迟迟无法射出来。

　　“先生…摸…摸…啊…下面…好不好”九良奶声奶气的开口寻求解脱。

　　“不用，你可以用后面”孟鹤堂不允许，用手扼住周九良阴茎的根部，而腰却是动的越来越快，狠狠的撞击。

　　没有得到解放，只能默默承受着越来越急的情欲，后穴开始不停收缩的，意识失去了把控，呻吟声也大了起来

　　“啊…不要了…不要…啊…要…要去了”还没说完，后穴猛的收缩，喷溅出些许透明的液体。松了对阴茎的禁锢，又在紧缩的后穴中狠狠的撞击了几下，热烫的体液一股一股的打在内壁上，激的周九良不停的颤抖，也跟着射了来。

　　第一次用后面达到高潮的周九良眼前一黑没了意识。


End file.
